The Yamiman
by VannuroRB
Summary: Yami thinks he has the idea to make Yugi love him more. Puzzleshipping, lemon. Don't like, don't read.


This was a dream of mine, and I thought I'd write it down.

Yeah, seriously it was a dream. I was on some good drugs that night.

This has a lemon in it.

* * *

The Yamiman~

Yugi and Yami sat on the bed, Yugi sat in between Yami's legs-letting his other half hold him tightly, while he sorted through his deck. It was more or less a thing for Yugi to switch cards and ask Yami how he should improve his deck, though Yami didn't like those days much as Yugi didn't have time to spend with Yami as much.

Yugi held up a card to Yami 'How about this one?'

Yami looked at it, then shrugged his shoulders 'If you want to keep it'.

Yugi rolled his eyes but turned to his deck 'Come on Yami, we're supposed to be a team'.

Yami pouted and hugged his light tighter 'Yeah but…my interest is only you'.

'Isn't it always?' Yugi joked.

Yami sighed, watching Yugi continue throw his cards, an idea then came to him as he turned to Yugi.

'I bet you'd like me more if I was a card' Yami commented.

Yugi frowned and turned to his lover 'What?'

Yami smirked at the smaller teen 'If I made myself into a duel monsters card, would you love me more?'

'Don't be silly Yami' Yugi reached up to place a small kiss on Yami's lips 'I love you just the way you are'.

'That's it then' Yami slipped away from Yugi, causing the smaller one to fall backwards, as Yami rummaged around in Yugi's drawers 'I need paper, pencils oh' Yami went back, flittered through the cards and pulled out the Celtic guardian 'And I need something to copy'.

Yugi sniggered at the card, but hid it behind his hand as Yami settled himself down at Yugi's desk.

'You're going to draw yourself as the Celtic guardian?' Yugi questioned.

Yami smirked 'No. It's a surprise to you until I finish'.

Yugi nodded 'Alright, I'll wait then'.

* * *

Yami was sat at Yugi's desk again, it was the next day and Yami was still drawing himself, Yugi and Joey sat on Yugi's bed as they watched Yami drawing to himself, Yugi had explained to Joey what Yami was doing. Joey turned to Yugi.

'Can Yami do that?' Joey asked 'I mean…turn himself into a card?'

Yugi shrugged his shoulders 'I don't know…I suppose anything can happen really…'

Joey nodded, then turning to Yami 'So Yami, how's it coming?'

Yami remained silent, ignoring Joey's words and carried on drawing. Yugi put a hand on Joey's shoulder to get him to look back.

'Once Yami gets into something, you've lost him' Yugi explained.

'Oh…so if we started making out he wouldn't know?'

'I can still hear you' Yami muttered, making Joey roll his eyes and he carried on talking with Yugi.

* * *

Yugi was asleep that night, comfortably in his bed and wrapped up in his covers. Unaware that Yami had connected him and Yugi in the puzzle, so now he slept in his bed in his bright mind room.

'Yugi' Yami called out softly 'Yugi'.

Yugi curled up slightly before opening his eyes, looking around his soul room and questioning why he was there in the middle of the night. He slipped out of his bed and walked over to his door, opening it slightly and peering out, seeing Yami's door open and begging him to enter. Yugi bit his lip, but then he knew Yami wouldn't hurt him, so he slipped out of his room and entered Yami's soul room.

'Greetings Yugi' Yami said, Yugi gasped at the sight of Yami.

Yami still retained his normal appearance, though the leather clothes he wore seemed to be more darker and had two large shoulder pads attached to his clothes. In one hand was a large sword, resting on one of his shoulders pads, in his other hand was a silver chain that was touching the floor. Yami smirked at Yugi's surprised face.

'What do you think?' Yami asked.

Yugi looked up and down one last time before turning to Yugi 'You…imagine yourself like this as a card?'

Yami nodded, letting his hand go into his pocket and pulled out a small card, handing it over to Yugi. Yugi took it and looked at the picture Yami drew and the name he gave himself.

'The Yamiman?' Yugi repeated.

'Well Kaiba has a card called Kaibaman' Yami defended 'I should have a card called Yamiman'.

Yugi chuckled 'I guess it's fair…'

'Read the description I made'.

Yugi raised an eyebrow, but looked down and read it: "Effect: To love Yugi more then ever before" Yugi frowned at the effect, not quite understanding it before he felt Yami wrap the chain tightly around his wrists, making it hard for Yugi to pull it out.

'Y-Yami!'

Yami chuckled and pulled Yugi closer 'You don't think I'd give myself a chain for no reason did you?'

Yami stabbed his sword into the ground and pulled Yugi closer so he could lay a passionate kiss on his lips, Yugi melted into it but pulled away to voice a question.

'But…why am I tied up?' Yugi asked.

Yami smirked 'Because bondage is very arousing'.

'Eh?' Yami pulled Yugi closer and laid him down gently on the floor, pulling his chain up so his arms were above his head. Yami straddled Yugi's waist and smirked at the smaller teen.

'There, now I'm a card. You'll love me more' Yami said, then reaching down and catching Yugi's lips in a kiss.

Yugi didn't hesitate and kissed Yami back, already opening his mouth for the other one. Yami slipped his tongue in and stroked over Yugi's tongue, making the teen moan and wriggle slightly under Yami's body. After breaking the kiss for some needed air, Yami lead his lips down to Yugi's neck, making the boy moan more as he felt his sensitive area on his neck get loved.

Yami's spare hand reached down to the bottom of Yugi's pyjama shirt, unbuttoning it until it was open and he could see the teens chest. Yugi blushed heavily as Yami started to plant kisses on the delicate chest, licking it occasionally before turning down Yugi's pants and pulling them down to see his member, already erected and making Yugi blush more brighter red.

'You're already hard?' Yami chuckled, giving it a small lick to the tip 'Well…I'm happy none the less'.

Yami then begun to lick Yugi's member, making Yugi moan and try to fight to get his hands free. Yami smirked, licking slowly up Yugi's member, making the teen whimper out, hating being teased by Yami.

'P-Please Yami…d-don't tease' Yugi said softly.

Yami decided to give mercy, taking Yugi's member into his mouth and began sucking on it. Yugi gasped and moaned louder as Yami bobbed up and down his head on Yugi's member, giving Yugi the most pleasure. Yugi bit his lip to hold back his moans and try to restrain himself from reaching the edge, but he couldn't hold back any longer.

'Yami!' Yugi cried out, filling Yami's mouth with his release.

Yami moved away from Yugi's member, feeling the release run down his throat and resting on his lips. Yami licked his lips and wiped his hand across his mouth 'You taste more and more delicious everyday Yugi' Yami commented.

Yugi blushed heavily, turning his head to one side and his hands relaxing in the chain as his body becoming relaxed after release. Yami then pulled out his sword from the ground and stabbed it in the floor so it trapped the chain in it's blade, making Yami able to let go of the chain and use both hands. Yami pulled off Yugi's pyjama bottoms and pushed his legs apart, licking three of his fingers wet.

'You know the drill' Yami said, reaching down and slipping one finger in Yugi's entrance.

Yugi tensed slightly at the finger, but as he was already used to it, he quickly relaxed and let Yami stretch himself. Adding a second and third, Yami began to thrust his fingers into Yugi's small body, making him moan out when Yami touched some nerves.

Yami pulled his fingers out, leaving Yugi panting slightly. Yami unbuckled his pants, pulling them down and letting his member stand out. Yami wrapped his hand around his own member, making himself groan out as he stroked his member for a while.

He then turned to Yugi, holding his legs out some more as he positioned himself at Yugi's entrance, turning to the small teen as he had lust in his eyes.

'Ready Yugi?' Yami asked.

Yugi gave a nod, taking a deep breath and closed his eyes. Yami pushed himself into Yugi's body, getting a moan from Yugi's throat until he was in all the way. Yami was panting from the heat from his young love, settling Yugi's legs on his hips as he leaned over the teen.

'Y-Yami…please…' Yugi begged wearily 'Please…move…'

Yami nodded in agreement, pulling himself out of the small teen-getting a gasp out of him-and thrusting back in. Yugi cried out, arching his back and wrapping his legs tighter around Yami's waist. Yami continued to thrust into Yugi's small body, getting a loud moan from the smaller one, Yami was groaning every time he hit into the teen, loving the feel of his warm body. Yami started to pick up his pace, going harder and deeper into Yugi, making the teen cry out.

'Ah! Y-Yami!' Yugi cried out, feeling the chains around his wrist clatter against each other 'S-So good! M-More! More!'

Yami did as he was told, thrusting even more harder into the teen and making him cry out even more 'Ah! Oh god Yugi!' Yami groaned as he felt his member get buried into Yugi's body 'You're so warm! Ah! Oh god! Yugi! I-I'm going to come!'

Yugi cried louder, feeling Yami's hand grab his member and stroke it roughly in time with his thrusts, Yugi could feel himself reaching his edge too.

'M-Me too!' Yugi cried out 'I-I'm going to-Ah! Y-YAMI!'

Yugi released onto their bodies, collapsing his back against the floor and tightening his muscles. Yami groaned at the feel of Yugi tightening himself around Yami's member, managing to push Yami over the edge.

'Ah! Y-YUGI!' Yami groaned, releasing inside the small teens body.

Yami tensed at the release, though soon his body became relaxed again. Pulling out of Yugi, he laid down next to the teen and pulled him close so he rested against his chest. Yami gave a tired smile at the amethyst eyes.

'So…did you enjoy me…as a card?' Yami asked through his pants.

Yugi nodded, though pulled at his hands 'Was…the bondage…needed?'

Yami chuckled 'Yes' He then reached up and pulled the sword out of the chains, giving Yugi some freedom to move his arms closer to his chest, Yami reached out and pulled the chain off his wrists and threw them aside. Yami snuggled into Yugi's chest, licking off some of the release left on his skin before looking up at Yugi.

'So…shall I tell you about the other card I made?' Yami asked.

Yugi looked up at Yami 'What could you make yourself as now?'

Yami chuckled, reaching down to pick his pants up and rummage around in the pockets, pulling another card out.

'Not so much me' He muttered, handing the card over to Yugi.

Yugi took the card skeptically, looking at it before his eyes widened. It was a picture of him, wearing a dark magician girls suit and looking very seductive with one hand stroking the inside of his thigh and the other touching his lips like he wanted to be kissed. Yugi blushed heavily as he looked up at the smirk on Yami's face.

'That can be our next foreplay' Yami suggested 'Sex of the dark magician Yugi'.

Yugi crimsoned heavily 'Y-You can't do that!'

'Sure, a little magic can get you the outfit. You'll look really cute'.

Yugi shook his head 'You can't make me!'

'I think I can' Yami said, pulling Yugi close and starting a make out kiss with him, though Yugi didn't like that Yami was trying to change his mind with a kiss, he melted into it anyway and kissed him back.

* * *

What am I like?

Review if you like!


End file.
